In Medias Res
by anycsifan
Summary: Set during the novel Players, but can be read without knowing the book. After a day about town Peri tries to relax with a book, but the Doctor has other ideas.


In Medias Res

After spending the day about town Peri and the Doctor returned to their room at the Ritz. Having spent much of their time seeing the sights both were tired and in want of a relaxing bath. Peri, knowing the Doctor all too well, knew to let him bathe first so that he wouldn't be rushing her. Once she was clean and dressed in a simple blue nightgown, nearly the same shade as the TARDIS, she nicked a book, _Dracula_, from her room and curled up on the sofa to read it.

After about thirty minutes the Doctor exited his room, wearing pajamas that matched his usual trousers, to find Peri. He too had a book, _A Brief History of Time_, and felt the need to point out Mr. Hawking's errors. He found her still sitting on the sofa with her romance novel. He walked over and sat next to her. Immediately Peri marked her page and closed the book.

She turned her head and looked at the curly haired Time Lord. "Yes Doctor?" Her toned suggested she was expecting him to start spouting impossible to understand facts.

"I merely came to join you on the sofa." He said indignantly.

"Are you sure you didn't wish to tell me about all of the inaccuracies in your book? I trust that's the reason for all of the scoffing I heard coming from your room." Peri challenged; she knew him all too well.

"I assure you that I had no intention of doing so," the Doctor lied through his teeth, "I only wished to spend a few quiet and relaxing moments with my young ward." He winked as he used the not-so-inaccurate title he'd used to explain her place at his side when they'd first started their latest adventure.

"Whatever you say Doctor Smith." She winked in return as she used his favorite alias before returning to her book.

The Doctor smiled and followed suit.

They spent the next hour in a comfortable silence. Well, it would have been silent if the Doctor didn't make a dismissive noise every 5-10 minutes. After the first three times Peri ignored him entirely until she felt the cushion shift and a weight on her thigh.

She closed her book and set it on the arm of the sofa before looking down at her "guardian." "Doctor, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her. "Relaxing and reading a book." He said in an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

Peri sighed. "I meant, why are you using me as a pillow?"

"Because I wanted to stretch out, but I thought it might be rude to make you move. Why, you don't mind do you?" He gave her a look that was almost innocently inquisitive.

To anyone else it truly would've appeared innocent, but Peri knew this man and knew that he wanted some sort of reaction. However, truth be told, she didn't mind his head on her lap, for once he was behaving somewhat like a normal human man would. Add to that the fact that the last time a man touched her bare skin he'd been saving her from drowning, Peri really couldn't find a reason to tell the Doctor to stop invading her personal space so she simply smiled. "No, Doctor, I don't mind, but please ask first next time."

"Mhm." He returned to his book.

Peri too continued reading her book, but it wasn't long before she finished it. After placing it on the end table she simply watched the Doctor read his novel. Each time he huffed or rolled his eyes she'd smile because she knew that he was mentally correcting whatever he'd just read. After adjusting the position of his head one of his curls fell and it became apparent to Peri that it was bothering him, if his blowing at it was any indication.

She giggled lightly and brushed it back for him. "Is that better?"

"Much, thank you." He said with dramatic relief before smiling softly. He looked at her and realized something. "Where's _Dracula_?"

"On the end table." She answered.

"You should've told me."

"I didn't want to disturb you." She gave him a sweet smile.

He sat up and swung legs so that he was sitting proper. "When has that stopped you before?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I only disturb you when something's wrong." She insisted.

He looked at her skeptically. "Yes, well it's getting late and I'm sure you'd like to get some rest." His features softened as he said this.

"Actually I'm not that sleepy, but I can think of something you can do to fix that." She teased.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on." The Doctor said smoothly as he dropped his book and leaned in close.

Peri was confused for a moment, but all thought dissipated when his lips captured hers in an unexpected, but not at all unwelcomed kiss. Once the shock had worn off she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He wound one arm around her waist to bring her closer and supported his weight with the other as he drove his tongue into her welcoming mouth.

They fought for dominance, but the Doctor proved to be quite the expert kisser and eventually won out. He explored Peri's mouth, it tasted of red wine, and he grazed his tongue over hers and against the roof of her mouth. She purred as he committed her mouth to memory.

When Peri broke the kiss to catch her breath the Doctor leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Shall we take this to somewhere a little more appropriate?"

"I don't see why not." Peri answered with her usual charm.

With that the Doctor stood and scooped Peri into his arms. Once he was sure he had a good hold on her he started walking back to his room. He gently laid her down on his white silk sheets and propped himself above her before leaning down to pick up where they'd left off.

He slipped his hand under her head and kissed her lovingly. She ran her fingers through his golden curls before bringing her hands to his chest. The Doctor broke the kiss and gave Peri an intriguing look. She simply winked in return and began unbuttoning his night shirt. Once it was undone he shrugged it off and dropped it to the floor. He then placed his fingers at the hem of her nightgown and waited for her to nod her consent before slowly slipping it up her smooth legs and over her lovely hips. Peri raised her arms so that the Doctor could easily remove the blue material.

It didn't take much for the rest of their clothing to be shed. Once they were both completely naked the Doctor hovered over Peri and lovingly gazed down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "make love to me Doctor.

He didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly began to push into her moist opening. Once he was fully seated he stopped his movements to give Peri time to adjust to his size. When she began wiggling he knew she was ready. The Doctor started slowly and gently, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Peri was making, which caused a few purrs and moans to unexpectedly fall from his lips.

He increased the pace and power of his thrusts. As they neared their respective ends their moans grew louder and more frequent. The Doctor slid his hand down to Peri's knee and brought it to his hip. With the new position he was able to go deeper and hit her spot.

She cried his chosen name as she climaxed. After a few more thrusts the Doctor came moaning her name before collapsing to the side. After she'd caught her breath Peri moved to get out of bed.

"Peri?" The Doctor hoped she hadn't seen this as a sudden impulse or one night stand as she would say.

"I'll be back; I just need to use the bathroom." She picked up her nightgown and headed for the loo. When she returned found that the Doctor had put on his trousers and was now lying with his hands under his head and his ankles crossed. "Doctor, are you awake?"

"Of course." He turned to his side and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Peri crawled into bed and was instantly wrapped in the Doctor's arms. "I hope you know that, as long as it's what you wish, this wasn't just a onetime occurrence. I truly care for you my dear Peri."

"I would like this to happen again, and I care for you too Doctor." She yawned sleepily before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep with him close behind.


End file.
